one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scout vs Dash Parr
The Scout vs Dash Parr is ZombieSlayer23's 26th Off Season Bonus Battle. It pits The Scout from Team Fortress and Dash Parr from Disney's The Incredibles. (Note: This fight is to celebrate Tracer vs The Scout DEATH BATTLE! I'm 100% hyped for that battle! P.S. I'm rooting and betting for Scout!) Description Speed is what these 2 are known far as these 2 red-suited fighters fight to the death in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The Scout appeared on the screen, wearing a blue uniform. Looks like he was on the Blue Team. Scout started running for the opposite side of the map. Meanwhile, Dash ran as fast as he could. It was an epic race between Quicksilver and Dash! Dash ran and ran, until he couldn't help it. He needed a break. Dash walked through a area, before getting clonked on the head by a baseball bat. Scout: You're toast crudface! Dash: What did I do? Seriously! FASTEST MAN LIVES! ENGAGE! Melee The 2 dashed at one another, both surprised they reached one another THAT fast. The Scout landed the first blow and whacked Dash in the face with his baseball bat. This caused Dash to collapse onto the ground. The Scout pulled out his pistol and aimed for Dash's head. The Scout: It's a shame it's already over. Before firing is pistol, Dash smacked the pistol out of The Scout's hands and punched him backwards. Dash quickly ran behind The Scout and reached for his BONK! Dash: I wonder what this will do?! Dash drank the bottle. Suddenly, he seemed overpowered! Invincible! He felt like he could destroy the universe in one punch! Scout: NO!! Dash rapidly punched Scout, pushing Scout backwards every hit. Dash giggled. Scout was nearly knocked out! Suddenly, his invincibility power stopped. Dash: Uh oh. The Scout snatched BONK! out of Dash's hand and drank the bottle whole. Dash repeated the same saying. The Scout was now invincible! But then again, Dash was faster then Scout. The Scout started rushing at Dash, but the kid zoomed out of view. The Scout: You're kidding me. 5 seconds later, Scout's ZOOM! wore off. Scout was expecting Dash any minute now. Right on cue, Dash appeared. The Scout rapidly smacked Dash across the head with his bat, until landing the finishing blow on Dash. The kid collapsed to the ground before The Scout snatched his pistol and gunned Dash down. K.O! The Scout: And we're done here! BOOM! The Scout was shot by The Pyro. The Pyro laughed madly before realizing Heavy was behind him. Heavy: EAT THIS, SLUG! Heavy gunned The Pyro down. The Pyro gunned down by Heavy. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... The Scout!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Movies vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Disney vs TF2' themed One Minute Melee's